Don't Cry Chibi
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Yamato couldn't take it anymore, seeing the one he loved with someone else is hurting him. So he decide to get away for a while withou telling the others Kobayashi about it. How will they react to this?


**Disclaimer**: Masami Morio

**Fandom**: Omake no Kobayashi-kun

**Warning: **Typo,OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Onesided Pair, Cliffhanger, grammatical error

**AN**: Somehow I really missed them and it's hard to find their fic, that's why I write this one. I was thinking of continuing this fic in another chapter, but I'm not sure when. Let just see where my idea bring me later. Anyway...I realy need a beta reader to help me with my english fanfic. Is anyone up for it? just tell me then^^

_'thinking'_

'talking'

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I know there'll be a time where we won't walk in the same path anymore. I know that we won't be together forever. I know he'll find his soul mate one day. I know all of that, but I never thought that it'll happen so soon that I don't even know how to react. And to think that I used to try to lure him to me when I know it won't works, that's been the most stupid thing I've done.

.

.

.

It was a great party to attend. They decorate the room nicely, not plain but not too glamour. Fubuki & Kengo is dancing in the middle of the room, they move in sync with the music. She look so beautiful in her wedding dress and Kengo look handsome in his tux. Finally they're married after date for what, like 6 years. Time sure move so fast, everybody's changing and they're happy.

But what about me?!

Not that I'm not happy with all of this, but still. Seeing someone you loved with someone else is hurts. Although I'm happy to see him happy with her, but it hurt so much cause I realize I'm not the cause of that happiness.

I should've give up since the first time I felt this. I know there's zero chance for him to fall for me. He did say we're family, we're brothers. He even say it clearly in high school that he's not into man. That's why I should've known that he won't feel the same way I feel for him.I've tried to forget him since he told us about her. I really tried hard to accept them. I let myself see how happy they are together so I can forget him faster.

It's been more than a year since then and it hurt more than before. I don't think I can handle this pain anymore if we're near. I need to go away from them before I break down and troubled them. I know I've done the right thing when I accept my boss's offer last month. I just hope they won't find it before I leave for sure.

**.**

.

.

**_Months later_**

I was packing my last stuff into my backpack, most of my stuff been sent to my new place couple days ago. Last week I've talked with my boss about the new place. He handed me some data and instructions for later use. He even gave me maps since he didn't want me to get lost and also to make fun of me. I don't mind though cause he care so much about his employees. I'll leave tomorrow with train at 11.00. He said it'll take me a day to reach the place. The place where I'll live later is small village in Miyazaki. It needs 16 hours to get there by train and bus. It was a quite place near by a beach which I'll spent my next two yeaars there. I'm sure I'll enjoy my time there it since it's a ticket to my freedom. Once I get there, I'll calm myself down and thinking over my plan.

I can't wait to get there, but I should wait now. Cause today I have to go to meet the others. Fubuki planned this trip since last month, telling us that we should go to the amusement park for the next gathering. We promised to meet at the gate at 10.00 today. I glance at the clock, it was 09.15. It means I still have 10 minutes left before Chihiro come to pick me up. I stare at my phone screen with our pictures in it. I'll make sure to take a new one today with you guys.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

10 minutes later Chihiro pick him up in front of the park since the road to his place is too small. When he saw the car stopped in front of the park, he saw Chihiro was talking to his girlfriend. He walks to the car with wide smile and greet them. The journey to the amusement park was fun. Yamato like listen to them talk (more like tease) and jokes. He smile at their act even it's hard.

_'It's good to see him this happy. I believe he'll be fine without me around. He have her now and I hope they'll last forever. Maybe I won't make it to see them marry later, I don't think I can handle the pain. I hope you won't mad at me, Chihiro. Forgive me, everybody.'_

They meet Fubuki & Kengo at the gate. He saw Fubuki waved at them with a wide smile on her face.

_'I hope she'll smile like that even when I'm gone.'_

Yamato waved back at her and run a little to her.

"Good morning Fubuki-chan, Kengo-kun!"

"Good morning Yamato." Fubuki hug him tight while Kengo patted his head.

"Is everybody ready for the day? Let's have fun guys." Yamato yell while drag them inside the amusement park.

They ride the carousel just like kids, screaming when they ride the roller coaster, eat their lunch under the cherry blossom tree. Then Chihiro dragged them inside the haunted house, Yamato's scream was heard all along the haunted house. When they were watching the fish at the pond, Yamato askeed one of the employee to take their pictures near. While waiting for the night to come, Kengo and Chihiro play in the arcade to get some dolls for the girls. And tehey ended the day by watching the city light from the ferris wheel. It was a very beautiful scene.

_'I hope this won't be the last scene I watch with them. Maybe later when I'm back, we'll go to enjoy this view again.'_

They went home from the park at 9 pm after they have their dinner in the near by restaurant.

"Guys, you don't mind to drive Yamato home, do you?" Chihiro asked Kengo when they walk out of the park.

"I'm willing to do it, beside I want to spent more time with Yamato tonight before we leave home tomorrow." Fubuki said.

"Good then, cause I have to drop by somewhere before I drive her home. So I think it'll better if Yamato come with you two."

"Sure, I'm fine with it." Yamato answered.

"See you later guys." Chihiro then leave with her.

_'Too bad he can't drive me home before I leave , but I won't argue. He definitely will choose to drive her home even though he knew I'll leave. And it's not like I'm going to tell them anyway. Come on Yamato! Cheer up! Don't leave them with a sad memory now. You know you can do it!'_

On the way home, Yamato asked a lot of things to distracted himself from feeling sad. Beside, they knew him like that so it won't be bad to do it. As long as they remember him as a cheerful person.

"Thank you for drive me home." Yamato bow at Kengo & Fubuki.

"No problem." Kengo ruffle his hair.

"I really want those pictures you took today." Fubuki sulking.

"I'll send it later to you all when I've done print it ."

"Really?!"

Yamato just nodded at her before she hug him and they leave.

**Next Day**

Yamato stop by at a photo studio to print their pictures. When it's done, he stop by in the post office to sent those photos to Fubuki and Chihiro. He sitting in the post office while clutched at the envelope in his hands, praying they won't find soon enough that he's gone from the town. And if they find it sooner, Yamato already told his boss not to tell them about his where about. His mind keep drifting back to their past, when there's only 4 of them. He handed the envelope to the officer, fill the form and head out to the bus station.

20 minutes later, Yamato was sitting at the bench waiting for the train. He was checking the time on his phone when it's ringing. Looking at the id on the screen make his heart beating fast.

_It's Chihiro...should I pick it up? I'm not sure I can't hold my voice, but if I don't pick it up he'll be curious and keep calling._

Yamato took a deep breath before he answer it, "Hello, Chihiro-kun."

"Ne Chibi, where are you?"

"At a shelter waiting for a bus, I just get back from the post office. I already sent the pictures from yesterday trip to you guys." he lied while clench his fist trying to calm himself down.

"Is that so, no wonder it sounds crowded there."

"Hehehe sure, there are a lot people here. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing, just bored to death at work so I called."

"As always huh." Yamato hold his phone tight and say, "Hey, when the pictures arrived, make sure you hang it in your living room. It's been a long time since we took a picture together, more over now we have Itsuki-chan with us. I even print the small one so we can put it in our wallet."

There was a pregnant silence after that, no one say a word.

"Chibi, where are you going?"

"I'm heading home." Yamato glance up when he heard the train stop in front of him then step into it.

"Home? Where?" Chihiro keep asking.

"You know where I live, why did you ask?" Yamato start to feel uncomfortable. It seems like Chihiro knew what will he do.

"Really? So, can you explain me, why your apartment is empty?" Chihiro asked with a cold voice.

"I,,,,it's uh,,,I mean,,," tears falling on his cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Chibi? WHERE ARE YOU?" Chihiro shout on the phone.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." With that he hung up the phone.


End file.
